


【卜岳】破茧•2

by DizzyLAN



Category: ONER
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyLAN/pseuds/DizzyLAN





	【卜岳】破茧•2

眼前的光线骤然变得暧昧，仿佛被揉皱的斑斓纸片，叫人看不分明。

岳明辉坐在吧台边，舒缓的Chill Out也无法使他平静下来，身体里像是有什么东西要冲破枷锁汹涌而出。

醉了？不应该啊，他只喝了一杯低度数的日本清酒，照他往常的酒量来说，这点儿小酒不至于醉的。

一滴汗珠从眉心悄悄地滑下，挂在鼻尖，将落未落。

不对，这汗珠里的信息素味道太浓了。

他慌忙摸向自己的后颈，信息素抑制贴早已被汗水浸透，带点儿苦涩的柚子味在空气里爆炸，宛如倾翻的果汁。

连岳明辉自己都被呛一激灵，更不必说身侧那些垂涎三尺的Alpha了。

他尽力稳住自己的手，从皮夹里抽出一张卡，递给酒保。

“帮我开个房间，快点儿。”

这次发情期来得猝不及防，岳明辉根本没能做什么预防措施，只好加快脚步，赶在第一波情潮袭来之前将自己与外界隔绝起来，以防被不安好心的Alpha盯上，或者将其他Omega也引得提前进入发情期。

可是隔绝之后呢？没有抑制剂，抑制贴失灵，Omega怎么忍过发情热的折磨？这七天要是生生忍下来，是要人命的。

他踉跄着，拿出手机，还未来得及拨出号码，便被人从后边拦腰抱住。

手机滑出去，屏幕砸在地面裂成蛛网。

“哟，这有一只发骚的小美人儿，用不用哥哥帮帮你啊？”

是个一身臭味的酒鬼，岳明辉使劲将人推开，却发觉自己腿软得站不住，顺着墙瘫坐到地上。

有气无力的一句“滚”造成不了什么实质性的伤害，那人还要凑上来亲他。

Omega的生理特性着实令人无奈，岳明辉心里再怎么泛恶心，闻到Alpha的味道时，还是禁不住涌起一股热流，后穴一片粘腻。

手机铃声响起，伏在岳明辉身上为非作歹的男人被惊了一瞬，停下了动作。岳明辉借机伸长手，去够那手机。

三厘米……两厘米……

即将触到时，一只皮鞋点在他指尖之前，后脚跟一扭，将手机踹得越远。

岳明辉肺都要气裂了，也不知哪来的力气，将身上的人掀开，却被另外一只手拽住。

“叫你滚，听不懂人话么？”他听见拽他的人这样说着，“要放在平时，你这样儿的岳少一次能打五个。是吧岳少？”

岳明辉一手肘杵在对方的腰侧，软绵绵地使不上多少力气。

“啧，我帮你赶烂桃花呢，识不识好歹啊？”卜凡装模作样地揉了揉被“袭击”的部位，趁人不备又将岳明辉打横抱起来。

先前非礼的人一看来了援军，还是自个儿惹不起的角色，放了句狠话便灰溜溜遁了。

卜凡还嫌不够热闹，朝那人大声道：“看点路啊兄弟，能走直线不？”

“你也滚……”岳明辉扭动着要从他怀里挣出来，自然是失败了。

卜凡抱得更紧了，一手在岳明辉衣袋里摸出房卡，看清上面的房间号之后，大步朝前走去。

情热烧得肆意，岳明辉被身后的痒意逼得难受，意识逐渐模糊，揪着卜凡的衣领，止不住地发抖。

他口中不知喃喃着什么，卜凡低头凑近，却什么都听不清，便放弃了——直觉肯定不是什么好话，无非是让自己滚之类的。

折腾一通，把岳明辉放到房间的大床上时，卜凡也出了一身汗。

“傻子，抑制贴被人掉包了都不知道。”卜凡用拇指轻轻地摩挲着岳明辉布满了汗水的脸颊，蜻蜓点水般地在他唇上啄了一口。

回应他的是一个弹棉花似的巴掌。

卜凡“嗤”的一声笑了，直起身子褪去外套。“你说你平日里不是威风无限、号称没几个Alpha打得过你么？就这点儿力气？”

“……有意思么卜凡？你追人的手段也不见得多高明啊，也就只能趁人之危了。”第一波情热在浓郁的乌木沉香的安抚下渐渐平息，岳明辉得回些许神志，却依旧难耐万分，他努力将自己蜷成一团，裹着被子缩在角落里。

“有意思啊，这不是最有效的捷径吗？”皮带扣发出“咔哒”的轻响，随着卜凡的动作被解开，随意扔在地上。“能对着不认识的Alpha流水，不能给我上？不讲道理啊岳少，看看你后面都湿成什么样子了。”

岳明辉被他的话语激得又往一旁缩了缩，眸中水光闪烁，下身亦是一片泛滥。

“卜凡，你别太过了，我不玩儿你们逢场作戏露水情缘那一套……离我远点儿……”

卜凡踢掉鞋袜，爬上床，整个人罩在岳明辉的上方。光线被他挡住了，阴沉沉的一片，乌云一般随时要压下，使人喘不过气的信息素被他释放出来，如同一只无形的巨手，扼住了身下人的咽喉。

可他说出的话又中和了暴戾的气息，仿佛冬天里利落剪裁的毛毡大衣，木质的冷调沉淀下来，化为浓烈的香味，沁人心脾。

他说：“那我们结婚好不好？我娶你。”

“……谁他妈要和你结婚。”

发情期的Omega的身体就像一架完美的性爱机器，无需多少繁冗的扩张工作，便能全然打开，接纳Alpha狰狞的巨物。

臀瓣上白皙的软肉在猛烈的撞击下变得殷红，一进一出的，岳明辉的大腿根满是淫靡的黏液，双腿颤巍巍地挂在卜凡的腰上，却因无力而屡次滑落。

于是卜凡握住他的脚踝，将他的左腿向上折起，架在自己的肩膀上。

腿筋被拉扯的痛感引来岳明辉细细的一声惊呼，双手无助地攀上卜凡的脖颈，眼眶与鼻尖都红红的，可怜极了。

他小小声地抽着气，道：“痛……对我、嗯对我好一点……”

一句话含着无限温情，卜凡几乎是顷刻间软了骨头，恨不能将人揉在怀里，要什么给什么。

岳明辉明明怕得要命羞得要死，却在情热的逼迫下不停地晃着腰，恳求男人的掠夺。

柚香与木香，两种截然不同的香型，在空气中融为一体，意外地十分协调。

岳明辉实在累极了，左腿再次往下溜，恰好挂在卜凡的臂弯里。

卜凡顺势捧住了他的小腿，舌尖沿着薄薄的肌肉纹路滑动，从足跟一路朝上，舔到了膝盖处，再轻轻地咬一口，留下一个牙印。

“不行了……呜你放开我……”岳明辉被卜凡的动作臊得脚趾都绷紧了，肌肉控制不住地抽搐颤抖着。

太深了。卜凡那东西本就尺寸惊人，这会儿又快又狠地往那肉洞里肏，整根儿都塞进了岳明辉的身体里。

岳明辉只觉自己快被捅穿了，小腹都隐约隆起对方的形状。

他骇得不行，摆着屁股要逃离这凶器的进攻。

卜凡自然不会如他愿，掐着他的大腿将他按住了，柔嫩的皮肤上瞬间出现了五道诧人的指痕。

那根巨物依旧不管不顾地冲撞着，终于在某一次顶撞中找到了它心仪的地方。

“啊！不要……卜凡不要……”

生殖腔被撞开了一个小口，一股一股的电流肆无忌惮地向上蔓延，在岳明辉的大脑里泵开一片火花。

“你咬我的后颈腺体好不好……别进来……呜我怕疼……”

岳明辉疯了似地推搡他，可是整个人都软成了一滩水，被卜凡轻而易举地制住了。

“我不，我要永久标记你。”

语毕，他便身体力行地朝那个口猛攻，生殖腔缓缓地为他打开。

痛是真的，快感亦不作假，在卜凡将小半截柱身挤进去的那一瞬间，岳明辉痉挛着射出一股白浊。

高潮时候的生殖腔道剧烈收紧，卜凡被他夹得极爽，险些就这么交待了。他一掌掴在岳明辉的臀肉上。

伴随着肉体撞击的脆响，岳明辉的眼泪不受控制地滚落，接连砸在枕巾上。

卜凡被他吓了一跳，要知道这位小少爷平时横得很，再者，美人垂泪，谁见不怜？

“弄疼你了？不哭啊，乖。”

岳明辉抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，不让他看。

星星藏起来了，可细碎的光芒依旧闪耀着，浮在灵魂之上。

“你……你出去。”

心疼归心疼，可这事儿哪有半途而废的道理？卜凡哭笑不得地拨开他的手，钳住他的下巴，让那双眸里的星星可以落入自己的视线中。

“这才第一天，现在停下的话，剩下的四天你还是得跟我滚在一起。发情期是你想停就能停的？还是说……”卜凡轻笑了一声，垂下头，在两人的嘴唇即将触碰的瞬间，又顿住了。“还是说，你想去找别的Alpha？”

不待岳明辉回答，便缓缓抽动下身，每一下都用力地撞在了最深处，同时封住他的唇，将他的抗拒也好、呻吟也罢，统统嚼碎了，咽进肚子里。

性器顶端迅速胀大，紧接着大量滚烫的精液涌入生殖腔，砸在湿软的内壁，进而被锁住。

成结了。

两人都大口地喘着气，却依然渴求着对方的亲吻，难舍难分。

一时间，岳明辉险些将性误认为爱了。

“你可以滚了。”

卜凡闻言抬头，用一种诧异的表情望着他。

“标记我会洗掉……”

“你疯了？你知道洗标记会有生命危险吗？”

“这不就是你想看到的吗？否则你为什么要强行标记我？”

卜凡从他身体里退出来，自嘲似的弯起嘴角：“我以为所有Omega都会对他的Alpha伴侣有依赖感呢，不成想岳少竟然把我当成附带抑制作用的按摩棒了。”

岳明辉不语。

“要我说多少遍你才信？我想跟你结婚，不是一时兴起！”卜凡也有些恼了，抽出几张面巾纸，胡乱将自己下身擦干净，套上衣裤。

心脏莫名悸动，岳明辉不明白这种陌生的情绪从何而起。

他不过是不想做一只被“发情期”支配、被“生育”束缚的金丝雀罢了。

走到门边的时候，卜凡脚步顿住，背对着他，说：“如果你真的那么讨厌我，那就当我没说过。算我混蛋。”

门被阖上了。

讨厌吗？岳明辉扪心自问，真的算不上讨厌，甚至连细微的反感情绪都不见有。

他很想冲上去，拽住卜凡的袖口，问他：“你为什么想娶我？你喜欢我吗？你爱我吗？多爱？”

但是他目光所尽之处只有纯白色的门板，房间里只有他一个人。

他再一次将自己蜷起来了，抱着腿，脸埋在膝盖上。

回到家的时候，天还未亮透。家里像往日一样空空旷旷，负责清扫的阿姨招呼了他一声，便继续忙着手里的工作。

没一点儿人气。岳明辉顿觉无趣，尽管胃里空落落，却对饭桌上色香味俱全的早餐提不起兴致。

他叹了一口气，上了楼，绕过不长的走廊，正要踏进自己的卧室时，听见有人喊他。

回过头，发觉竟然是他那久不着家的父亲。

“爸。”岳明辉轻轻地唤了一声，有些局促。

岳父点头示意，问道：“昨晚没回？”

他略尴尬地答了句“是”。

岳父骤然偏过头，打了个喷嚏。“你怎么喷那么多香水，味那么浓？”

话音刚落，两个人同时滞住了。

岳明辉闹了个大红脸，岳父则难以置信地望向他。

“你跟谁结合了？”

岳明辉说也不是，不说也不是，站在原处，低着头，手都不知道往哪儿放。

还没等他支吾出个所以然，岳父抢先替他答道：“据我所知，你认识的人里面，只有卜凡一个Alpha是乌木味的吧？”

岳明辉猛地抬起头，“您调查我？”

不想他的父亲竟露出一个笑，摇了摇头，不知是叹他天真还是冲动：“不然我怎么知道我们家小辉交了哪些＇好朋友＇呢？”

“这是我的隐私，您这么做是不是……”

岳父摆了摆手打断他的话，“父子之间有什么隐私不隐私的，生分了。”

岳明辉语塞，瞪着眼睛不知作何神态。

“我看这个卜凡是个有野心有手段的人，潜力很大，岳家要有了卜家的帮扶，定是受益匪浅。你也算给我找了个金龟婿啊。”

“爸，我没有要跟他结婚，您可以不把自己的意愿安在我身上么？”

对面的男人沉下脸，一字一句缓道：“你也知道我是你爸？你这是什么态度？”

“我希望您能尊重我，我跟谁结婚都不是为了对方的钱或权！”岳明辉朝前跨了半步，踟蹰几下又立住了。

岳父一掌重重地拍在墙壁上，怒道：“我就是太尊重你了！你看你骄纵成什么样？出去鬼混一晚上，一回来全身都是男人的信息素味，现在居然还在这里跟我大呼小叫谈尊重？你自重了吗？这婚你不结也得结，被标记过的Omega还想换伴侣，说出去也不怕丢了岳家的脸！”

走廊里只剩下岳明辉失魂落魄地站着。

翌日，岳宅的门很早便被叩响了。

岳明辉穿戴完毕到达客厅时，看见的便是卜凡拎着大包小包站在玄关处，微笑着同别墅里的下人打招呼的画面，一举一动皆是绅士得体。

他急急地跑过去，做了那日没能做到的动作——拽住卜凡的袖子。

说出口的却是：“谁让你来？”

这位不速之客笑着在主人家的脸上亲了一口，挨了个不痛不痒的巴掌，才道：“下聘礼来了。”

于是另一边脸也挨了个巴掌。

他也不恼，乐呵呵地把诸多财物交给仆人们打点，牵住岳明辉的手，无赖似地说：“你不肯嫁呢，我也偏要娶；你要是不喜欢我，咱可以慢慢培养感情。反正你已经是我的人了，跑不掉的。”

岳明辉从他手里挣出来，骂声“不要脸”，红着耳尖走到沙发上坐下，端起茶杯抿了几口，也不知心里究竟是气闷亦或其他。

这桩婚事很快便谈下了，尽管当事人中的一方并未如何表态。


End file.
